Rasa yang tertinggal
by NetoBerlin
Summary: Yifan itu pria brengsek. Yixing tahu itu. Entah karena sudah cinta mati atau rasa benci yang mendalam. Sebelum Yifan benar-benar membuangnya begitu saja. Hanya butuh satu ciuman. Yixing akan meninggalkan Yifan dengan segala kenangan dan rasa yang tertinggal. / Wu Yifan x Zhang Yixing / KrisLay FanXing KrAy / YAOI


Judul:

Rasa yang tertinggal

Pemeran:

Wu Yifan x Zhang Yixing

Lagu:

Shawn Mendes - Stitches

Shawn Mendes – Aftertaste

.

.

.

Yixing tahu Yifan itu pria brengsek. Ia juga tahu banyak yang mengatainya pria bodoh karena mau-maunya menjadi kekasih Yifan. Apa ia masih di samping Yifan karena ia sudah cinta mati pada Yifan? CIH! YANG BENAR SAJA!

"Bagaimana liburanmu?" Tanya Yixing yang baru saja sampai di apartemen Yifan.

"Biasa saja," jawab Yifan dengan kalem.

Yixing hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan ringan. Yifan sedang serius mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Tangan kanan memegang cangkir kopi, tangan kiri memegang berlembar-lembar kertas dan dipangkuannya terdapat tab yang terus menyala. Dan.. seperti biasa, Yifan lebih suka mengerjakan kerjaan kantor di sofa rumahnya dibandingkan di meja kerja.

"Kau yang mengisi kulkasku selama aku pergi ke Korea?" Tanya Yifan yang langsung diberi jawaban sebuah anggukan. "Aku sudah bilang kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Tapi aku bosan melihat kulkasmu yang kosong, lagi pula itu akan mempermudah aku untuk memasak masakan kesukaanmu." Jawab Yixing yang kini duduk disamping Yifan yang beralih memeriksa tabnya dengan serius.

"Jangan buatkan aku bekal lagi!" Kecam Yifan.

"Oh! Aku tidak akan membuatnya."

Ucapan Yixing yang kalem membuat Yifan yang tadinya sibuk memeriksa tabnya langsung menatap Yixing dengan tajam.

"Apa?!" Tanya Yixing dengan nada galak.

"Bohong.. taruhan, besok kau akan menaruh bekal buatanmu di mobilku lagi."

Padahal Yifan mengatakannya dengan wajah mengancam. Tapi Yixing malah langsung memeluk tubuh Yifan, yang jelas-jelas tengah memegang tab.

"Karena aku mencintaimu~." Ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum lebar.

Yifan sontak mengecup bibir Yixing dengan singkat. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Perkataan Yifan tentu membuat Yixing semakin mengerat pelukannya meski dari samping. Kata siapa setiap orang pasti kesulitan mengatakan kata cinta pada orang yang tidak kita cintai? Bisa kok, mudah malah. Yifan saja bisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing tahu, Yifan mungkin liburan ke Korea untuk bertemu dengan mainannya. Ck, Yixing lupa, bisa jadi ia sendiri merupakan mainan Yifan. Luhan sepupu Yifan selalu mengingatkan Yixing. Tapi mungkin, Yixingnya saja yang bandel.

"Bangun cinta~" bisik Yixin karena ia mengatakannya tepat di telinga kanan Yifan. Masih belum bangun, akhirnya Yixing menusuk-nusuk jarinya di pipi Yifan. "Cin.. Hmpth! Jorok!" Seru Yixing dengan murka. Dan teriakan Yixing malah membuat Yifan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Jelas Yixing murka karena Yifan dengan seenaknya mencium bibirya. Please, rasanya menjijikan berciuman dengan orang yang belum sikat gigi.

"Cepat siap-siap, sarapannya nanti keburu dingin!"

Yixing pergi begitu saja saat Yifan menyingkap selimutnya. Mungkin Yixing ngambek atau apalah, biasa Yixing kan cinta kebersihan untung saja tidak sampai taraf freak. Dan berkat Yixing juga, akhir-akhir ini Yifan sudah tidak perlu alarm lagi. Karena ada Yixing yang akan membangunkannya. Jika Yixing tidak di rumahnya, Yixing akan menghubunginya lewat handphone.

Yifan kaget saat menemukan kopernya yang sudah terbuka. Baju kotornya sudah pindah ke sebuah kantung pelastik besar, mempermudah Yifan untuk mengirim cuciannya ke binatu. Barangnya yang lain ditata sedemikian rupa hingga Yifan hanya bisa tertegun. Bahkan Yifan menemukan secarik kertas bertuliskan nomer handphone diatas dompetnya yang tergeletak diatas meja kerja.

"Yixing!" seru Yifan dengan keras. "Kau merapihkan koperku?"

"Iya!" seru Yixing dengan keras. Yixing tampak berlari kecil menghampiri Yifan yang malah diam di dekat meja kerjanya. "Kenapa? Ada yang hilang?" tanya Yixing sambil mengenakan dasi diatas kemeja berwarna biru langitnya.

"Tidak." ucap Yifan pelan.

"Cepat mandi! Nanti kau terlambat!" seru Yixing sambil mendorong tubuh Yifan.

Yifan sontak menatap jam dinding dan langsung melesat begitu saja dengan membanting pintu. Yifan tidak marah, pria itu hanya terkejut, ternyata ia hanya punya beberapa menit untuk bersiap-siap sebelum berangkat kerja.

"Baek..hyun.." eja Yixing dengan pelan. Tidak ada yang mengira jika Yixing bisa membaca tulisan Korea, termasuk Yifan. Tanpa sadar Yixing tertawa pelan sambil meremas kertas yang sendari tadi ingin ia bakar habis.

Luhan bilang Yifan pergi ke Korea untuk bertemu dengan mainannya disana. Ada banyak mainan yang jauh lebih cantik dan tampan darinya. Semisal, Sehun.. Jongin.. Chanyeol.. Yuri.. Jessica.. Luna.. dan sekarang ditambah Baekhyun rupanya. Yixing jadi penasaran, bagaimana rupa si Baekhyun ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing terlonjak kaget karena handphonenya yang berdering lumayan kencang. Mungkin efek kantor yang sudah sepi. Yixing harus lembur kawan-kawan. Rupanya Yifan yang menelfon. Tumben, biasanya Yifan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga lupa waktu. Kalau diingat-ingat karena pekerjaan juga mereka bisa saling bertemu. Yixing bekerja sebagai konsultan keuangan sedangkan Yifan bekerja di sebuah bank swasta. Mereka bertemu karena bank tempat Yifan bekerja meminta jasa konsultasi keuangan. Kebetulan.. ah, tidak.. memang takdinya Yixing yang diberikan tugas untung menangani kasus bank yang hampir bangkrut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yixing sambil memijat pelan punggungnya yang ternyata baru terasa pegal. Yifan tak kunjung bicara, jadi Yixing duluan yang berbicara. "Tumben kau tidak protes karena aku memasakkanmu bekal," ucap Yixing untuk memancing Yifan. Awalnya terdengar tarikan nafas keras seperti ingin marah tapi Yifan tak kunjung juga bicara. "Apa kau menjaga makananmu? Jangan sampai hipertensi akutmu itu kambuh."

"Kita harus bertemu." ucap Yifan dengan intonasi cepat dan dingin.

Yixing sontak menatap layar handphonennya dengan terkejut. Yixing tahu ini suara Yifan. Tapi ia jarang sekali menemukan suara Yifan yang terkesan sebegitu dinginnya. Yixing tanpa sadar menghela nafas diiringi senyuman tipis. Yixing tak menyangka akan secepat ini.

"Baiklah."

Yixing langsung mematikan komputer kerjanya. Tapi tak juga beranjak pergi. Yixing malah menyalakan rokoknya. Tepat dihadapan sebuah poster bertuliskan dilarang merokok. Siapa yang peduli? Tidak ada yang melihatnya melanggar aturan. Ketua divisinya juga kadang melanggar.

"Kira-kira berapa lama dia bisa bertahan ya?" gumam Yixing sambil memainkan rokoknya ke dalam asbak. "Seminggu.. dua minggu.. atau.. tck!" Yixing langsung meremukkan rokoknya yang masih menyala hingga membuat telapak tangannya perih.

Rupanya rasa perih ditangannya tidak seperih hatinya saat Yifan berkata.

"Aku memiliki hubungan cukup serius dengan gadis ini."

Mungkin benar, Yixing sudah terlanjur cinta pada Yifan. Hingga saat Yilin pergi begitu saja. Yixing sempat mengecup bibir Yifan dengan pelan. Terasa lengket dan menyengat. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa Yixing lakukan sebelum mengatakan kata terakhir untuk Yifan.

"Kau tidak bisa menghapusku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I'll help you remember me

 **Aku akan membantumu mengingatku**

One more kiss is all it takes

 **Hanya butuh satu ciuman**

I'll leave you with the memory

 **Aku akan meninggalkanmu bersama kenangan**

And the aftertaste

 **dan rasa yang tertinggal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Awalnya Yifan tak terlalu memikirkan kata-kata yang diucapkan Yixing padanya. Yifan lebih heran lagi saat Yixing tertawa dengan nada terbahak-bahak saat ia memperkenalkan gadis bernama Yilin pada Yixing. Yifan kira Yixing akan marah dan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Mau bagimana lagi? Yifan hanya tidak bisa menutup sebelah mata, bahwa negaranya itu merupakan Negara yang cukup keras. Dengan hukuman sosial yang jauh terasa begitu menyesakkan. Punya dua anak saja sudah diejek mati-matian apa lagi memiliki anak yang memiliki kelainan seksual. Setidaknya Yifan merasa harus menutupi aib ini dari siapa pun meski itu kehilangan Yixing.

"Kau tidak bisa menghapusku," ucap Yixing setelah menghentikan tawanya dan mengecupnya tiba-tiba. Tentu saja Yixing melakukannya saat Yilin pergi begitu saja ke dalam kamar Yifan. Gadis itu tersinggung dengan cara Yixing tertawa, ia merasa Yixing seolah mengejeknya. "Mulai sekarang kau akan sendirian."

Yixing hanya mengatakan hal itu. Lalu pergi begitu saja. Tentu saja Yifan tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Ia mungkin kehilangan Yixing. Tapi ia memiliki banyak pria maupun wanita yang rela menghiburnya jika ada masalah. Yixing hanya sebagian kecil dari penghiburnya yang ia berikan keleluasaan yang lebih besar. Misalnya, Yixing boleh dengan senang hati keluar masuk rumahnya.

Baru beberapa jam ia tidak bersama Yixing. Semuanya menjadi begitu sangat kacau. Ia biasa terbangun dengan suara dan sentuhan Yixing. Dan suara alarmnya kini terasa begitu menyakitkan kepalanya, mungkin suara manusia dan suara mesin memiliki frekuensi berbeda. Belum lagi ia terbiasa sarapan tapi sekarang tak ada yang menyiapkannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan sepupunya yang kebetulan satu kantor dengan Yifan. "Tumben kesiangan."

Yifan hanya tertawa seolah tak terjadi apa-apa atau bersikap sesekali terlambat bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Tenang saja, Yifan termasuk orang yang terbiasa untuk menyesuaikan diri. Sekarang ia bangun lebih pagi, pergi ke café untuk sarapan dan membeli makan siang sendiri. Meski tergopoh-gopoh ia bisa menyesuaikan aktivitas barunya tanpa hambatan.

"SIAL!" teriak Yifan dengan murka.

Baju kotonya ada dimana-mana, kulkasnya kosong, cucian piringnya menumpuk, kertas dimana-mana. Ini hari libur dan ia harus menyelesaikan acara bersih-bersih sambil memikirkan bahan rapat yang harus ia presentasikan hari senin. Tapi yang paling terburuk adalah tertidur saat menyiapkan presentasi karena kelelahan.

Itu masih belum seberapa.. percayalah..

Sesekali Yifan juga harus menghadapi rasa kelaparan ditengah malam karena kulkasnya kosong. Atau harus rela panas-panasan keluar gedung saat ia sudah bosan dengan makanan kantin kantornya yang begitu-begitu saja.

"Mayat hidup!" celetuk Luhan yang membuat Yifan menggeram pelan. Ah! Akhir-akhir ini pun emosi Yifan benar-benar tidak stabil. Naik turun tak tentu arah.

Yifan tidak menyangka hal kecil yang selalu dilakukan Yixing padanya berdampak begitu besar. Tapi untung saja, ia tidak pingsan dihadapan semua orang. Kelelahan yang terlalu berlebihan selalu membuat tubuhnya terkejut. Belum lagi perubahan yang melelahkan ini membuat tubuhnya harus bekerja lebih keras lagi.

"Jangan bilang kau akan pingsan," ucap Luhan waswas saat melihat Yifan yang tampak memijat pelipisnya dengan pelan. Baru saja mereka keluar dari lift, sebuah tubuh sudah menubruk tubuh Luhan hingga terjungkal dalam posisi tengkurap. "Oh! Sial! Hipertensimu kambuh?" tanya Luhan dengan panik. Sepanik teman kerja dan ketua divisinya karena rapat dengan beberapa klien akan segera berlangsung. "Dia berdarah!"

Yifan tahu, keadaannya benar-benar gawat. Hipertensi atau tekanan darah tinggi bisa dikarenakan stress dan selama lebih dari seminggu ia melakukan rutinitas yang tidak biasa ia lakukan sebelumnya. Pola makannya hancur total. Sehari ia bisa menghabiskan bergelas-gelas kopi agar tetap terjaga. Dan puncaknya, mimisan. Sebuah alarm dari tubuhnya jika kadar gula ditubuhnya sudah benar-benar melampaui batas maksimal.

Luhan menatap sepupunya dengan prihatin. Jarang yang tahu jika darah tinggi bisa menjadi sebuah penyakit turunan. Luhan beruntung bisa langsung melarikan Yifan ke rumah sakit. Yifan benar-benar kacau dengan kemeja putihnya yang kedapatan bercak darah merah dari hidungnya.

"Semenjak Yixing.."

"Diam!" sengit Yifan yang membuat Luhan langsung menutup mulutnya. "Jangan ungkit-ungkit nama dia."

Kalau seperti itu reaksinya. Luhan mengerti, Yifan juga merasakan perubahan hidupnya yang seolah bermanuver sebegitu kencangnya hanya karena seorang pria. Padahal Yifan bilang, saat itu Yixing tidak marah atau pun kecewa malah terkesan acuh saat ia memperkenalkan pacar resminya.

"Yilin dimana?" tanya Luhan pada akhirnya.

"Pasti masih di kantornya," jawab Yifan asal. "Kau tidak menghubunginya kan?"

"Karena panik aku menghubunginya," ucap Luhan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku pikir dia tahu dimana kau menaruh obat hipertensimu," awalnya Yifan menatap Luhan dengan berang tapi maksud Luhan baik, jadi Yifan memakluminya. "Ternyata dia tidak tahu kau mengidap hipertensi akut."

"Hipertensiku tidak separah itu, hipertensiku ada ditingkat dua, tingkat sedang." Kelit Yifan dengan tajam.

"Tapi kau tadi mimisan dan itu menunjukan hipertensimu semakin parah," Luhan kali ini juga tidak mau kalah. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya jika kau benar-benar menikah dengan Yilin."

"Kau hanya belum begitu mengenalnya." Ucap Yifan yang lumayan tidak suka dengan cara Luhan menilai kekasih barunya itu.

"Kau juga belum begitu mengenalinya." Serangan Luhan kali ini bisa membuat emosi Yifan memuncak. Tapi perkataan Luhan memang ada benarnya juga. Jadi Yifan hanya diam termenung. "Aku harus kembali." Luhan tampak mengecek jam tangannya.

"Aku juga.."

"Tidak!" ucap Luhan dengan tegas. "Dokter memintaku untuk membuatmu menginap di sini sehari, ambil cuti gratisanmu ini untuk tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa ada hambatan sama sekali, besok kau minta pacarmu itu saja untuk menjemputmu."

"Tapi.."

"Ini perintah!" seru Luhan yang membuat Yifan terdiam.

Secara tidak langsung Luhan termasuk atasannya juga sebenarnya..

Dan..

Luhan berbohong. Nyatanya Yifan harus dirawat selama tiga hari sampai tekanan darahnya mencapai batas normal. Yifan bahkan sampai harus memakai baju pasien rumah sakit. Berwarna putih bercorak garis abu-abu. Sudah macam narapidana saja.

Diam di rumah sakit malah membuat Yifan semakin frustasi. Beberapa temannya datang sekedar menjenguk. Yilin datang dengan wajah kusut, kesibukannya dikantor harus ditambah untuk mengurusi Yifan yang ternyata penyakitan. Yifan juga yakin gajinya di potong karena cuti melebihi batas yang ditentukan perusahaan.

Selain itu juga.. ada hal yang mengejutkan lainnya..

Akhirnya Yifan mengerti arti kata sendirian dari Yixing. Ia memang sendirian sekarang, tanpa Yixing yang akan mengomel kesana kemari karena pola makannya yang tidak teratur. Yifan benar-benar berdarah sekarang, darah tak kasat mata yang keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Hingga rasanya ia butuh menjahit semua bagian tubuhnya agar tidak mengeluarkan darah terlalu banyak. Ini rasa sakit yang tak pernah Yifan rasakan.

Ia kesepian..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You watch me bleed until I can't breathe**  
Kau melihatku berdarah sampai aku tidak bisa bernapas  
 **Shaking, falling onto my knees**  
Gemetar, jatuh merangkak

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing menjadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di ruang bebas merokok. Menghabiskan sisa waktunya dengan rokok dan secangkir kopi. Ia sendiri menjadi jauh lebih menyedihkan dari yang Yixing kira. Sampai seseorang bernama Chen menawarkannya sepotong roti lapis yang malah membuat perutnya mual.

"Patah hati?" tebak Chen yang rupanya tepat sasaran. Yixing tersenyum kecil sambil mengatakan termakasih karena sudah menawarkannya makanan. Lebih baik ia langsung memakan rotinya dari pada menanggapi pertanyaan Chen. "Aku sering melihat keadaan macam ini."

"Hm?"

"Patah hati itu masalah psikis yang merusak fisik," ucapan Chen sekarang sudah selayaknya pakar psikologi. "Kehilangan nafsu makan, tidak bergairah dan jika berlanjut bisa menyebabkan bunuh diri."

"Aku tidak separah itu!" Kelit Yixing dengan nada tidak terima.

"Oh, jadi benar, kau begini karena patah hati?"

Sial.. Yixing masuk jebakan juniornya sendiri. Yixing mendelik dan Chen hanya menanggapinya dengan bahu terangkat. Mungkin ia memang butuh saran seseorang untuk menghadapi masalah patah hatinya ini.

"Mudah, keluar saja dari tempat ini," ucapan Chen membuat Yixing mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Bukan keluar dari perusahaan, tapi dari ruangan pengap ini," jelas Chen yang menatap beberapa rekan kerjanya berdiskusi sambil merokok dengan asap yang kesana kemari. "Kau butuh udara segar dan minuman segar." Kali ini Chen menunjuk kopi hitamnya yang tinggal setengah, "Oh! Satu lagi, bercerminlah!"

"Bercermin?" tanya Yixing dengan heran.

"Lelaki yang tengah patah hati cenderung merusak dirinya sendiri dibandingkan wanita."

"Kenapa kau begitu sangat mengerti?" tanya Yixing dengan heran.

"Karena aku juga pernah mengalaminya, sama persis sepertimu."

Chen benar, terutama dalam hal bercermin. Ia benar-benar kacau, sangat kacau. Sampai Yixing sendiri jijik melihatnya. Kantung mata menghitam, wajah berminyak dan bibir kering yang gelap. Benar-benar seperti lelaki yang tidak terurus. Pria mungkin sering mengagumi dirinya sendiri, Yixing juga, tapi untuk saat ini ia tidak bisa memungkiri kekacauan wajahnya ini.

Cepat-cepat Yixing membasuh wajahnya, meski tidak terlalu merubah penampilannya. Tapi ini jauh lebih baik. Untung saja, kantornya tidak mengharuskan pegawainya mengenakan jas. Yixing kali ini hanya mengenakan kemeja putih polos dengan dasi merah, celana katun dan jaket hitam. Ia tahu wajahnya sedang tidak enak untuk dilihat jadi ia mengenakan kapucon jaketnya untuk menutupi kepala.

"Kenapa tidak mendung saja?" tanya Yixing seperti orang gila saat menatap langit sore yang begitu cerah tidak seperti biasanya. Ia jadi seperti orang yang mendung sendiri meski udara sore tetap saja lebih dingin.

Yixing awalnya akan mengeluarkan rokok, tapi saat ia mendapatkan bungkus rokok yang habis, membuatnya mengerang pelan. Hari ini ia sudah menghabiskan dua bungkus rokok sekaligus. Seperti orang pesakit saja dia. Jadi ia memilih untuk ke supermarket dan membeli permen berbatang. Lumayan, meski terlihat bodoh, karena ia memegang batang permen seperti memegang rokok.

Yixing sudah memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah. Dan ia sudah menghabiskan enam permen dalam satu jam.

"Kalau begini sih, memang bukan paru-paruku yang berlubang tapi gigiku yang berlubang."

Yixing baru mau membuka mulutnya saat mobil yang ia kenal berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Kebetulan Yixing sedang berdiri tepat di samping tiang lampu lalu lintas untuk menyebrang jalan. Yixing tertegun menemukan seseorang di kuris sebelah kursi pengemudi. Itu Yifan, dengan keadaan yang jauh lebih kacau.

Kaca mobil Yifan terbuka dan Yixing menemukan pergelangan tangan Yifan yang mengenakan gelang rumah sakit. Mata keduanya bertemu dan saling menatap dengan terkejut. Namun seseorang yang berada di belakang Yixing mendorongnya dengan keras untuk maju kedepan karena lampu hijau untuk penyebrang jalan akan segera berganti merah. Yixing hanya bisa pasrah terbawa arus hingga permen yang akan ia makan terjatuh begitu saja. Dan itu juga yang membuat Yixing menjadi orang pertama yang memutuskan pandangan keduanya.

Melihat keadaan Yifan yang sama kacaunya bahkan lebih parah, membuat senyuman Yixing berkembang. Kini Yixing tampak lebih semangat lagi untuk membuka bungkus permen barunya. Rasa coklat, rasa yang manis untuk pemandangan yang manis.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa melupakanku rupanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Try to forget me but I'm everywhere

 **Mencoba melupakanku, tapi aku ada dimana-mana**

I'm the smell on your sheets you weren't ready

 **Aku masih berbau pada lembar barumu, Kau tidak siap**

When you left me there

 **Saat kau meninggalkanku disana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan bahkan hendak keluar dari mobilnya saat matanya menemukan sosok yang mirip dengan Yixing. Tapi yang ia lakukan hanyalah membuka kaca mobilnya dengan cepat. Hanya untuk memastika tapi rupanya tebakannya benar. Yixing begitu sangat terkejut menatapnya. Namun detik disaat Yifan akan membuka pintunya, Yixing sudah melepas pandangannya begitu saja.

"Aku sudah gila,," keluh Yifan pelan yang membuat si pengemudi disampingnya menatapnya dengan heran. "Hampir saja aku mengejarnya." Gumam Yifan yang bukannya terlihat lega malah terlihat resah.

"Apa hipertensimu kambuh?" pertanyaan lembut itu membuat Yifan tersadar.

"Tidak, aku tadi hanya terkejut."

Yifan baru sadar jika ia di mobil bersama Yilin. Harusnya ia lebih fokus pada Yilin untuk saat ini. Tapi pikirannya terus memikirkan Yixing.

Yifan tahu jika ia termasuk pria bisex yang sangat brengsek. Rakus dan tidak tahu diri. Tapi ia tidak tahu jika rasanya akan sefrustasi ini. Seolah dokumen yang sudah dibuat susah payah terhapus begitu saja. Parahnya ia dengan sadar diri menghapus dokumen penting itu. Tapi Yixing lebih dari sebuah dokumen yang penting untuknya. Yixing tidak ada, maka dokumen penting sekali pun menjadi tidak terlalu penting untuk Yifan.

"Aku pulang." Pamit Yilin yang hanya diberi anggukan kepala oleh Yifan.

Tak ada kecupan tak ada kata – kata penuh perhatian. Hanya ada suara pintu yang memisahkan keduanya. Yifan pun hanya menghela nafas dengan pelan. Ia bingung, kenapa ia menjadi orang yang begitu sensitif dan ingin sekali diperhatikan. Mungkin karena ia belum benar-benar pulih. Lagi pula Yilin mampir hanya untuk mengeceknya.

Yilin merupakan gadis cerdas yang cantik. Oleh karena itu saat Yilin bilang ia harus pulang. Itu berarti gadis itu lelah. Lelah dengan perkerjaannya dan mungkin juga pada Yifan. Oleh karena itu juga, Yifan tidak mungkin memaksa Yilin untuk tetap tinggal. Kalau Yilin itu Yixing, mungkin Yixing akan..

"Oh! Sudahlah.." keluh Yifan dengan pelan.

Yifan berusaha dengan keras untuk memejamkan matanya. Tapi bayangan Yixing selalu menghantuinya terus menerus. Kali ini Yifan tidak mencoba mengusirnya tapi mencoba menikmati bayangan Yixing dipikirannya.

Yixing yang membangunkannya dengan suara lembutnya. Yixing yang tidak pernah kapok untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan bekalnya, padahal Yifan sudah melarang dan memarahinya. Atau suara nyanyiaan Yixing yang tak tentu saat ia tengah mengerjakan sesuatu.

Yifan juga masih ingat sentuhan jari-jari Yixing dikulitnya. Aroma menyenangkan dari tubuh Yixing. Bagaimana suara tawa Yixing yang terdengar kekanakan, bahkan suara teriakan marah Yixing. Yifan juga masih ingat bagaimana Yixing tersenyum dengan senang. Senyuman Yixing selalu membuat Yifan tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium kedua bibir Yixing.

Ah ya.. bibirnya.. ia suka tekstur bibir Yixing. Tentu ia juga ingat suara desahan pelan Yixing yang selalu membuatnya terengah karena gairah. Namun satu hal yang paling Yifan ingat, cara Yixing memanggilnya dengan bisikan kecil yang menggoda. _Hai, cinta.._

Sontak Yifan membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan terkejut. Ia benar-benar butuh Yixing. Jika tidak, ia akan benar-benar tenggelam karena darah. Iya, darah pekat dari luka yang ia korek sendiri. Ia ingin Yixing kembali dalam rengkuhannya. Ia benar.. benar..

"Aku harus menemuinya!" seru Yifan sambil melompat dari kasurnya.

Dengan asal Yifan mengambil jaket yang cukup tebal dan kunci mobilnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan penampilannya sama sekali. Bahkan Yifan tetap berlari keluar rumah saa ia menemukan Luhan yang menatapnya dengan heran sekaligus terkejut. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang bukan obat, tapi wajah Yixing dihadapannya. Sekarang juga!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And now that I'm without your kisses**  
Dan sekarang aku tanpa ciumanmu  
 **I'll be needing** **stitches**  
Aku akan membutuhkan jahitan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya Yixing tidak benar-benar yakin, hipertensi Yifan kambuh karenanya atau karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Perkiraan Yixing sebenarnya salah dan itu yang membuat Yixing stress setengah mati. Ini sudah lebih dari dua minggu dan Yifan tak memintanya untuk kembali.

"Aku rasa kau sama berantakannya seperti Yifan." Ucap Luhan pelan. "Aku pikir kau juga merupakan pria brengsek yang membuat sepupuku menjadi terpuruk macam itu."

Yixing langsung menatap Luhan dengan heran. Tapi Luhan merupakan tipe orang yang selalu menganggap dirinya seorang penyemangat. Lagi pula mereka bertemu bukan untuk mengadakan sesi curhat. Tapi Luhan hanya bertanya dimana biasanya Yifan membeli obat hipertensinya. Sekaligus minta diantar pula.

"Kau tidak perlu menghiburku dengan kata-kata itu."

"Aku tidak sedang menghiburmu, aku serius." Ucap Luhan yang membuat Yixing mengibas tangannya dengan malas.

Kalau iya seperti itu. Seharusnya Yifan mengejarnya saat mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dijalan. Tapi Yifan hanya diam saja dan memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Wajar jika Yifan terkejut mendapatkan Yixing yang benar-benar berantakan. Nyatanya Yixing juga tidak bisa melupakan Yifan. Ironis.

"Dosisnya dinaikan?" tanya Yixing dengan terkejut saat Luhan menunjukkan resep dokter. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Yifan mimisan parah."

Yixing langsung mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Yixing tidak menyangka akan sebegitu parahnya. Ini baru tiga minggu, ia meninggalkan.. ah.. bukan, Yifan sendiri yang membuangnya.

"Aku pikir kau tak jauh berbeda dengan Yifan," ucap Luhan yang tengah menunggu seorang apoteker menyiapkan obat-obat yang diperlukan Luhan. "Aku pikir kalian sama-sama brengsek, tapi ternyata kalian sama-sama menyedihkan."

"Dia yang membuangku." Ucap Yixing yang tentu saja tidak membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Bodoh.." desah Luhan dengan pelan yang didengar sangat jelas oleh Yixing.

Hati kecil Yixing pun sebenarnya memiliki keyakinan bahwa Yifan akan memintanya untuk kembali. Yixing ingin menarik ucapannya kembali jika ia pernah berkata bahwa ia tidak mencintai Yifan. Saking jatuh cintanya ia sampai menyiapkan semua hal agar saat Yifan membuangnya. Yifan akan terus mengingatnya. Dan itu sia-sia.. benar-benar bodoh.

Yixing baru sampai ke rumahnya. Saat sebuah mobil menyoroti tubuhnya dengan lampu jarah jauh. Sontak Yixing melindungi pandangannya dengan lengan kanannya. Hingga suara pintu mobil yang terbuka dan langkah kaki yang mendekatinya, Yixing baru bisa melihat seseorang yang menghalangi cahaya menyilaukan itu dari pandangannya.

"Yifan?" gumam Yixing dengan terkejut.

Yixing terkejut dan meringis pelan saat melihat penampilan Yifan yang tidak karuan. Rambut acak-acakan. piama putih kusut, jaket kulit hitam, kaki tanpa alas sama sekali. Belum lagi wajahnya yang lusuh meski tampak memerah karena hipertensinya.

"Ke.. kenapa.. ka.. kau.." Yixing langsung menghela nafas dengan keras saat mendapati kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar gagu.

Yixing langsung mengusap surainya dengan frustasi saat menemukan Yifan yang masih diam. Awalnya Yixing ingin pergi begitu saja, tapi saat melihat wajah Yifan saja sudah membuat Yixing tak bisa membiarka Yifan terus seperti ini. Bukan ini yang Yixing mau..

"Kenapa?" tanya Yixing dengan air mata mengalir. Yixing bingung kenapa pertanyaan itu yang keluar dan kenapa air matanya keluar begitu saja. "Bagaimana aku bisa membencimu, jika keadaanmu seperti ini?" keluh Yixing sambil mengusap air matanya dengan pelan.

Yixing benar-benar mencinta Yifan hingga rasanya ia sangat membenci rasa itu. Hatinya tersayat habis saat Yifan membuangnya begitu saja. Ia ingin Yifan mengemis padanya untuk kembali. Tapi bukan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Keadaan Yifan yang seperti ini malah membuat Yixing seperti orang jahat.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Yifan dengan bibirnya yang tampak kering dan pecah-pecah. "Kau benar, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu," Yifan mengatakannya dengan nada merintih. "Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu."

"Dasar brengsek.. ini tidak adil.. " keluh Yixing tanpa melakukan apa pun. Padahal Yixing sejak awal sudah berniat akan menonjok wajah Yifan jika Yifan memintanya kembali. "Kau benar-benar brengsek.." Mana mungkin Yixing menghajar Yifan dengan kondisi Yifan yang begitu menyedihkan.

"A..aku salah.." lirih Yifan yang malah membuat Yixing meringis dengan air tangisannya yang terus mengalir. "Maafkan aku.." Yifan mengatakannya sambil merengkuh tubuh Yixing dengan erat, takut Yixing menolaknya. Tapi rupanya Yixing terlalu rindu didekap oleh Yifan hingga Yixing pun membalas rengkuhan Yifan.

"Maarkan aku.." bisik Yifan untuk kesekian kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Turns out that no one can replace me

 **Ternyata tak ada yang bisa menggantikanku**

I'm permanent, you can't erase me

 **Aku permanen, kau takkan bisa menghapusku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini juga di posting di AFF sih..**

 **Hahahaha**

 **Kita kan cuman iseng, cari pasar baru aja.. (macam orang dagang)**


End file.
